Love is Forever
by TheGirlWhoNeverWas
Summary: Darren and Sterling have to find their soulmates in order to keep the balance of the world in order. WHO are they? Will the be vampires like them, or two ordinary human girls?
1. Vampires, Humans, and Destiny

I never knew that my dream would come true… in school! My life and my friend Becky Rowell changed forever on a boring typical Tuesday. At least… we thought it was.

* * *

I was listening to my IPod and trying to open my locker when Becky grabbed my it and chose "Shadow of the Day" by Linkin Park, and put the earbuds in her ears. She started dancing around me, trying to distract me. It failed, however. I got my locker open and glanced at Becky.

I giggled as she started spinning around, and doing silly hand motions. I grabbed my geometry book and my English book and shoved them in my bag. I snatched my IPod from her hands, pulling the ear buds out.

"HEY! Do you mind? I was jamming to Linkin Park!" Becky said, making me laugh.

"Yeah, but using MY IPod hmm?" I replied and she laughed.

"Yeah, that is basically it! Come on Winship, have some fun once in awhile!" I laughed and grabbed her arm heading us to Geometry.

* * *

(Author (my) POV

Darren walked up to the front steps of Midland East. He heard the mutter of students talking, and the shuffling of feet. He felt Sterling stop right besides him. Darren glanced at Sterling, and Darren nodded. They both began their journey to find Rebecca Rowell, and Johanna Henderson.

* * *

I started doodling on my notes, while Mr. Greggs was lecturing on about Triangles. I started drawing my tattoo that I got a couple weeks ago, a Swallow, located on the upper part of my arm. Becky got a pink star with a ribbon sorta wrapped around it. It looked really great on her, and I loved my little Swallow. It always gave me some hope.

Just as I was I was finishing my Swallows' wing, the door to the class opened. I lifted my head up and my face fell into shock.

Two insanely hot guys were standing in front of Mr. Gregg's classroom. One had dark brownish black hair, dark green eyes, and a nose and lip stud in. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. The other guy had midnight black hair, dark brown eyes and he was wearing an Aiden t-shirt and some red skinny jeans. That is my favorite band! I instantly fell in love with the stranger in the black Aiden t-shirt.

Mr. Greggs looked at the note get got from the one boy in all black. He coughed, looked at them, and then stared at us.

"Okay class. We have two new students, Darren Shan and Sterling Damson. Can someone get them two textbooks from the back?" I raised my hand, "Okay, Johanna, please get the books."

"My name is Winship." I mumbled, but he ignored me. I saw the dude, Sterling, I think his name was, stare at me. I ignored his glare, and headed towards the extra textbooks in the back of the class.

How I loathed my name. I despised it, hated it, and wished it would burn in hell, but that didn't change the fact that, Johanna is the name on my birth certificate. My full name is Johanna Winship Henderson. My mother is an alcoholic, and my father is a full time Judge, so he is barley home. I usually hang out at Becky's house and stay the night over on the weekends. But most of the time I have to come home to my mother, drunk, passed out, or hung over.

I headed to the front of the class, with the two textbooks in my hands. I handed them to Mr. Gregg. I turned around and headed towards my desk.

I glanced at Becky and saw that she was staring at that kid Darren. I sighed and continued finishing my Swallow.

* * *

Darren's POV

Sterling kept looking at Johanna. He can barley stand the feeling of wanting to pull her in an abrasive hug, and never let her go.

I remember why we even got involved and decided to go to Midland East. One word, Mr. Tiny

________________

*FLASHBACK*

Sterling and I were hanging in our tent, feeding Madam Octa, when Evra came to the entrance.

"Hey guys, um, well…" he stared of with a sad look on his face.

I glanced at Evra to see if he was okay, but he suddenly snapped out of it. "Well, M-Mr. T-t-Tiny wants to talk you both. He says it is important."

M body locked in shock. Mr. Tiny? This means something bad is gonna happen. I just know it.

I looked at Sterling. He stood perfectly still, not letting his emotions show for the whole world to see. I sighed as started walking out towards Mr. Tall's trailer.

Mr. Crepsley was standing outside with a grim look on his face. I gave him a look but Sterling pulled me into the trailer.

The door closed as I stepped into the trailer. I looked ahead, and saw Mr. Tiny sitting down, holding that pocket watch that looked like a human heart. He smiled at me and then at Sterling.

Sterling nodded and stood stiff again. I knew he had more experience with Mr. Tiny then me. Of course, he is thirty five years older then me.

[Short intermission- sorta like a flashback, flashback. You- is that even possible? Me- It is now. XD]

Sterling had a rough past. He was a teen growing up in the seventies. His parents were pot heads, and he was some of the only kids in his school that didn't do drugs. When his parents went on 'drug trips' they would leave for weeks at a time. Sterling would have work for 50 cents an hour being a bust boy in a diner. One day when he was finishing up his shift, Mr. Crepsley asked him if he could buy him a burger. Sterling agreed.

"So, what is you name Lad?" Mr. Crepsley asked.

"Sterling Damson, sir."

"And how old are you?" he inquired.

"Just turned sixteen a week ago, sir."

"And tell me, why you are working so late this evening, and not hanging out with your friends or family?

Sterling looked down. "All my friends are druggies, so I don't hang out with them anymore. My parents are druggies also. They are on one of their 'drug trips'. All they care about is getting their high. So I'm left alone at home, working this job and feeding myself. And soon my house is going to foreclose because I can't pay the bills." He still looked down. He just confessed almost his whole life story to a guy he just met! Isn't that just… wrong?

He looked up to see the man (Mr. Crepsley) looking at him seriously. Sterling saw that the whole diner was empty. Great. He had to lock up again.

"Sterling, what would you say if I could take you away from this life you have and you wouldn't have to this anymore?"

He glanced at Mr. Crepsley like he was crazy, but one look at his expression made Sterling face change. "You can really do that?" he asked.

Mr. Crepsley nodded, "You will come with me and be my assistant. We will travel the world and you will look after me. You will be a half vampire for a while. I will teach you the ways of being a vampire. Do you accept this Sterling Damson?"

I didn't have anything left for me being a human. "I accept."

He smiled and scratched the scar running down the one side of his face. "Give me your hands…"

~*~

I came out of the memory Sterling shared with me one night. I looked at Sterling asking silently if I missed anything.

He shook his head and I heard Mr. Tiny speak.

"Long time no see, Sterling. Sun still doesn't have an effect on you?" He asked. Sterling shook his head no. Mr. Tiny chuckled. "You are a mystery you know Sterling? When Larten blooded you fully, we didn't know why you could resist the sun, and we still don't know why. But this is old matters and now why I am here anyways."

"Then why are you here?" I asked. I fiddled with my fingers, nervous about why he was here.

"Well Master Shan, as you all know, there is a saying that everyone has a soul mate, another half of them somewhere else in the world. If they find that one person, their love will be the strongest of all. Very few have even met their soul mate. And here is why I come to you both." He glanced at his pocket watch, then placed it in his pocket.

"Are you saying you think our soul mates are somewhere in the world, right now?" Sterling asked.

"I'm not saying Sterling, I know they are out there. I know the terrible fate vampires will have if you both don't find them." He looked at us with a emotionless expression.

"And what would that be exactly?" I got the guts to ask.

"I can not tell you that. But when… _if_ they get turned, they will be one of most powerful vampires, and you both will have your loves. And they are a key to keep the peace between the vampaneze and the vampires. So that is why I am going to help you both."

* * *

ENDING RIGHT HERE!

Written by vampsydney

Edited by INVADERZIM12


	2. Undeniable

Love is Forever (Darren Shan Saga) [2]

* * *

Johanna's POV

I couldn't get the feeling out of my head. Some force drove me insane, making me consistently think about the new kid Sterling.

I was lucky I made it through math class without screaming.

Becky kept staring intently at the other guy Darren. I knew that somehow we both fell in love with the two new mysterious guys in our school.

By the time the bell rang for lunch I was about to have a panic attack if I couldn't get out of that classroom soon. I walked out of the classroom and started heading for my locker when a hand tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me uh, Johanna?" A dreamy voice said. I turned around and saw Sterling standing behind me.

"Call me Winship. And yes?" I said, staring into his dreamy chocolate eyes. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Well Winship. I wanted to say thank you for getting me and my cousin's books." I looked down at his hand and shook it.

"No problem Mr. Damson. Now if you'll excuse me I was heading towards lunch…" I trailed off. Sterling spoke again.

"Mind if you will show me and my cousin where the lunch room is? I'm afraid the secretary didn't give us a map of the school." He frowned.

He looked so cute when he was sad… oh my god Winship snap out of it! You barley even know him! I yelled at myself mentally. Sterling stared at me for a moment, but I shook it off and smiled.

"Sure, let me stop by my locker."

~ * ~

"And that over there is where you wait in line and pay for your food." Becky said pointing to the long line of people.

I grabbed a bag of Doritos and some Pepsi, while Becky did a quick tour with Darren and Sterling. I saw Becky and Darren exchange a few glances and smiles with each other.

I sighed and sat down at the table where all our stuff was at. I pulled out my book "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lighting Thief" and started reading from where I left off.

I got to the part where Percy jumped from the Saint Louis Arch and was in the river when a pair of cold hands covered my eyes.

I heard a giggle and I sighed. "Becky… come on!" The hands uncovered my eyes and I glanced at… Darren?

"Darren?" I asked. He smirked and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Alright, you got me," Darren said. "But you won't get me next time."

"Mind if we join you?" God! There was that sexy voice again.

"Not at all," I look up at Sterling and smiled. "You can sit next to me anytime."

"Cool," Sterling sat next to me and Becky and Darren sat across from us.

Becky pulled out 2 Monsters.

"You ever have one of these before?" Becky asked the boys.

"No," They answered together.

"They're really good." She unscrewed the lid. "Would you like some?"

Darren POV

I didn't want to be rude and, at the same time, I wasn't so sure about drinking the Monster. I try to stay away from energy drinks. Caffeine makes me do weird things if I have too much. Sometimes only a few sips can make me go insane. I really really really really really REALLY liked Becky and didn't want to hurt her feelings. I slowly reached out and grabbed the tall can. I pulled it close to me and peered in through the open top. A frost blue liquid was what I saw. I glanced over at Sterling, who also knew what happens if I have caffeine. He was watching and waiting for me to do something. I sighed and put the cold rim of the can up to my lips. I squeezed my eyes shut as I took my first sip. I lowered the can and coughed.

"Well?" Winship began. "How is it?"

"It's…interesting." Something--I don't know what--suddenly changed in my mind. This stuff wasn't so bad. I took another sip. I slid it over to Sterling. "Your turn!"

He hesitated, then took a sip from it as well and smiled. "It IS good!"

"Have any more?" I asked.

Becky frowned. "No, I only had enough allowance for two. Sorry. I'll try to get one for each of us next time."

Sterling POV

I kept the can of Monster away from Darren. He was already beginning to act out of control and he only had two or three sips. I'm practically immune to caffeine so I can have as much as I want. Darren and Becky had a quick conversation about some random topic. Darren suddenly stopped laughing and joking. He was glaring at something behind me.

"Darren," I whispered.

"What's wrong, Darren?" Becky asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Darren," Winship came into the conversation. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Darren mouthed the words 'I have'. Now I was concerned. I soon knew why Darren was so afraid.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here."

A boy came over to the table. He was tall-somewhere in-between my and Darren's height-with pale blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Looks like the vampires finally found girlfriends." The boy smirked. "So, how many times have you fed from them? Hmm?"

I knew who he was. Darren had talked about him a lot. His name was Steve. He and Darren used to be best friends but they hated each other now because of how past events played out.

Darren growled. "Get away from us, Steve."

"Vampires?" Winship looked up at me. "What's going on? What's he talking about?"

"They haven't told you yet?" Steve sneered.

Darren stood and faced him. "I think you should leave, _Steve._"

"No thanks. I'd rather stick around and tell your girlfriends all about you."

"THAT'S IT, STEVE!" Darren yelled. "I WARNED YOU!"

Darren punched Steve in the face. Steve stumbled back. Blood dripped from his nose.

"You bastard!" Steve screamed. "You'll pay for that!"

Steve and Darren fought more. The whole lunchroom had erupted in loud chants of "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I couldn't let this go on. I jumped into the fight and pulled Darren away. Darren punched me in the face while he tried to get away from me. One of the gym teachers pulled Steve out of the crowd and out into the hallway. Darren escaped my grip.

"I could have had him!" Darren hissed.

I grabbed Darren's arm and whispered to him, "Now's not the time. We can't discuss this with them around." I let go of his arm. "We're leaving." I told Winship and Becky. "Maybe we'll see you later." Darren and I quickly left the school.

Johanna's POV

The rest of the day was absolutely boring. I kept telling myself that it was because _he_ left. I couldn't deny it now. I was in love with Sterling.

Becky POV

Yep. I love Darren. Who wouldn't? He was so….handsome. And, what was earlier this afternoon about, anyway? Oh well. I'll have to ask Darren the next time I see him.


	3. Disappearing Act

Love is Forever (Darren Shan Saga) [3]

* * *

Sterling POV

I couldn't believe it. Things have gotten out of hand now. Because of Steve, they now knew what we were…sort of. There was no WAY we would be able to answer any questions they threw at us without lying to them. I grabbed a plastic bag from the drawer and put some ice in it. I held it on my face where Darren had punched me. Underneath my eye was bruised, but it would be back to normal in less than half an hour. Darren was sitting on the couch putting bandages over all of the cuts and scrapes he had earned by fighting Steve. I sat down next to him and slugged him hard in the arm.

"Ow!" Darren yelped. "What'd you do that for?"

"Because I'm mad at you," I told him. "Why did you attack Steve like that? You completely gave us away!"

"What was I supposed to do?" Darren retorted. "Let Steve tell our human soul mates that we're BOTH VAMPIRES?"

I sighed. "You're lucky is still asleep. You _know_ he'll flip if he finds out about this."

"I'm sorry, Sterling." Darren looked down. "I guess I shouldn't have done what I did."

"It's alright, Darren. Just DON'T do it again."

Darren nodded. "Man, Steve really knows how to fight." He moaned. "I'm gonna be sore for weeks."

"I wonder how Johanna is," I sighed. "We left so quickly yesterday, I didn't really get to say goodbye."

"Gee, if you miss her so much, why don't you call her?" Darren suggested.

"I can't!" I snapped. I cleared my throat. "I mean, if I do, she'll probably ask a lot of questions. I'd rather wait until this whole thing dies down a little."

"So, we aren't going to school?"

"That would be a no, Darren."

"Alright, if that's what you want, I guess."

"It's not what I want, but it's what is necessary. We have to plan what we're going to do next. Our little secrete might be out of the bag."

Darren glared at me. "So, we're just going to wait here and hope the answer falls from the sky?"

"No," I paused. A plan began to form in my head. "But I know what we CAN do…"

Becky POV

It was late Friday night. I was laying on my bed texting back and forth with one of my friends. I finished sending a text when my home phone rang. I jumped off of my bed, darted to the kitchen and grabbed it.

"Darren?" I asked, getting my hopes up.

"No," It was Winship. "Sorry, were you expecting a call from him?"

"No," I sighed. "I haven't heard from him since lunch today. I was wondering what that was about. I mean, that kid, Steve, talking about vampires."

"Yeah, that was pretty weird, but what if he was right?"

"Come on, Johanna, think about it. Vampires? Would vampires really be that nice to us?"

"Maybe," She answered. "We'll have to ask them on Monday."

"Okay," I heard my cell phone going off in the other room. "I have to go. Someone's texting me and, as you know, I'm NOT a good mulit-tasker."

"Kay, see you Monday."

I hung the phone up and went back to my room to reply to the text.

~*~

Monday came faster than I wanted it too. The weekends are always too short. I grabbed what I needed from my locker and met Winship at her locker like I do every morning. I weaved my way through the halls and towards her locker. She closed it as I arrived.

"You don't look very happy." I told her.

"Yeah," She sighed. "It's Monday. Who IS happy?" I shrugged. "Have you seen Sterling yet?"

"No," I answered. "Why?"

"I didn't hear from him all weekend, that's all." Winship eyed me suspiciously. "Did Darren ever call you?"

I shook my head. "No, he didn't."

"That's strange." We started walking to our first class. "It's almost like they disappeared."

That scared me. If they disappeared, what happened to them? I mean, where would they be? I was so involved with thinking about Darren I ran into someone. I fell to the ground.

"Sorry," I said. "I got so wrapped up in thinking, I guess I didn't watch where I was going."

"No, it's cool. Here, let me help you up." The boy I ran into gave me his hand and pulled me back on my feet.

"Thank you….Steve?"

He stared into my eyes. "Aw, shit. You're Darren's girl, aren't you?"

"Why, is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"Well, if _my _boyfriend were a vampire, I'd honestly be pretty scared."

"Yeah," Winship stepped in. "Our boyfriends AREN'T vampires." She smiled evilly. "And, even if they are, we'll make sure they get you."

"Okay, whatever you say," Steve paused. "I have to go," He turned around and left.

"That was….interesting." I stated flatly.

"Come on, we'll be late."

Sure enough, Sterling and Darren weren't in school. In my head, I began to form theories of why they weren't there. Darren got suspended and Sterling didn't want to come to school without him…

I couldn't think of any more after that. I was left to guess what COULD have happened to them.

~*~

Johanna POV

Becky and I went to lunch and sat down at the table we sat at yesterday. I sighed and continued to read my book. I missed Sterling. He would cheer me up right now. I glanced over at Becky, who looked as sad as I was. I wouldn't be surprised if she misses Darren. To be honest, I had never in my life missed someone as much as I did. I loved Sterling and Becky loved Darren. It was as plain as day. I opened up my lunch. Taking one glance at it, I pushed it aside and said, "I'm not hungry today."

"Me neither," Becky sighed. "I don't know _why_ I miss Darren so much."

"I know. I miss Sterling like crazy," I cheered up a bit. "Maybe they'll be here tomorrow."

Becky shrugged. "I'm not going to count on it."

Rest of the day…boring as hell. I couldn't believe it. There was a pattern going on here. Every day that Sterling isn't here, nothing interesting or fun happened. When he is here, it's the best day ever.

~*~

Becky POV

I went home that night and checked my answering machine. Nothing. It was the first time that I cried because I missed someone so much.

Sterling POV

I picked up the phone. I didn't care if Johanna found out about us being vampires. I needed to talk to her. I dialed her cell phone number. The phone rang a few times before it picked up.

"Johanna, I-"

"Your call has been forwarded to an automatic voice message system. Johanna Henderson is not available. At the tone, please record your message."

Tone.

"Hey, Johanna, it's me." I paused. "Um, look, about the other day…I…"

I sighed and hung up the phone. I didn't know what else to say. Darren came into the kitchen area and rummaged through the fridge.

"There's NOTHING to eat." Darren moaned. "I'm hungry."

"I could order pizza." I told him.

Darren scoffed. "Have any money to pay for it?"

"No, haven't thought of that…"

Darren closed the fridge door and gave me a look. "What are you doing with the phone?"

"Huh?" I completely forgot it was even in my hand. "I…uh…" I was trying to talk, but nothing was coming out. Darren snatched the phone from me. He pressed a button on the keypad.

"This is Johanna's number." He glanced up at me. "Did you call her?"

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my neck. "Maybe?"

Darren sighed. "I'm going to turn the phone off. The battery is going to die and the charger is in the room with the sleeping vampire. You know how easily he wakes up."

I nodded.

Johanna POV

That night, I almost couldn't sleep. I couldn't help but wonder if Sterling was alright…


	4. Sleepover

Love is Forever (Darren Shan Saga) 4

* * *

Johanna POV

I really hate school. Just the fact that tomorrow was Thanksgiving break made my mood ten times happier then it would have been on a normal day.

I was grabbing my books out of my locker when a surprise visitor dropped by.

"Johanna, are you still waiting for the vampires to come back to school?" A voice whispered in my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

I turned around and saw Steve leaning against the locker next to mine. His pale blonde hair was hanging in his face, and his vibrant blue eyes shined on his face. He had a smirk on his face that made him look kind of sexy… oh my god what the hell are you thinking Winship?! Get a grip of yourself!

"What do you want from me Steve?" I asked, slamming my locker closed, annoyed.

He took a step closer to me and looked at my face. "Well… just about everything Johanna."

I stared at him. "What do you mean by everything?"

"I want you to forget those bloody bastards of vampires, and be with _me_." He said coming even closer to me. I took a step back.

"I think I'll have to say no on that Steve," I said. Heck he wanted me to be with him, and I barley didn't even know him!

He grabbed my chin, so that I was looking at him. "When you find out the truth… you will come back to me, and ask for ways to kill them. And then you will know that you belong with _me_ instead of _him_."

With that he walked off, leaving me with the thought. _Should I believe him?_

~ * ~

I was at home, watching _Scarred _when my phone went off in the kitchen. I ran and got it.

"Yello?" I said, hoping it was Sterling.

"Hey Win, it's Becky."

"Sup Beck," I said grabbing a Pepsi from my fridge and opening it.

"Well… you know that we are off of school, so I wanted to have a sleepover! Just you, me, movies, and you know what it is… my famous home-made pepperoni pizza!"

I smiled. "You know how much I love your pizza! Okay when should I come over?"

"'Bout eight o' clock, and bring whatever you want, and don't forget to leave your mother a note! Last time she almost set your house on fire cause she didn't know where you were, and not to mention the fact that she was babbling drunk!" Becky said. I sighed.

My mother is always drunk. And when I leave without a note… well she just doesn't want to lose me because my job pays for her booze. And so when I leave without her knowing…. Well let's just say that the outcome is not pretty.

"Okay, see you then!" I hung up the phone, and headed towards my room to pack my bags.

~ * ~

"Oh my gosh! Don't go in the attic!" Becky screamed, grabbing into my arm. Becky decided to watch Paranormal Activity, while she was hyped up on Amp and her pizza.

I sighed and took a sip of my Venom, and continued watching the movie.

~ * ~

"Okay, truth or dare time!" Becky said, while finishing up flat ironing her hair.

I sighed at sat down on her bed, while checking my Facebook on her computer.

_At Becky's house and going to playing truth or dare! I wonder what is gonna happen! _ I wrote, updating my status.

Becky snatched the computer from my grasp and set it on the floor.

"No computer time, it's now time for truth or dare!"

I got in a comfortable position, and faced Becky.

"Okay Win, truth or dare?" she asked, taking a bite of her pizza.

I thought about it for a moment. "Dare," I said, smiling.

Becky grinned evilly. "Okay, you have to stand outside for five minutes in your bra and underwear, singing Don't Trust Me!"

I stared blankly at her. "Oh hell no am I doing that! No fuc-" but I was interrupted.

"You HAVE to! And you have to dance to it to!" I sighed.

"You will SO pay for this Rebecca Kendall Rowell." I said using her full name, and giving her a death glare.

Becky looked scared for a moment, then smiled and whipped a scarf against my back.

"Start undressing!" She said. I sighed and started stripping down…

~ * ~

"Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, it won't trust me." I sang, while doing dance moves that would consider me a VERY dirty dancer. Hey I have experience with some old boyfriends. I blushed embarrassed as I had gathered a crowd of Becky's teenage boy neighbors. They whistled and hooted as I kept singing, and standing there, frozen in my bra and boy shorts. Thank god I wasn't wearing a thong!

Soon the song stopped playing from Becky's room, and I grabbed my jacket that laid on the ground. I hurried towards the haven of Becky's house. I slammed the door and ran upstairs towards Becky's room.

Becky was laughing, holding a camera in her hand, watching the recording she made of me no doubt.

I growled and started sliding on my pants and my _Boys Like Girls_ t-shirt. Becky then shut off her camera and glanced out the window. The guys were tossing pebbles at her window. She opened it, and put her head out the window.

"Go home! That's the end of the show tonight! Calm your boners and drag yourself back to your rooms!" She shouted. There was a groan from outside the window.

Becky closed the window, while laughing her head off.

"Okay your turn!" I smiled as Becky's face went to a deep shade of red.

~ * ~

After I made Becky squeal all of her deepest, darkest secrets, we decided that there was enough action taken place tonight, so we deiced to finally go to sleep.


	5. Truth, Blood, and Old Friends

Love is Forever Part 5

* * *

INVADERZIM12 to the readers

Just an FYI, this chapter is longer than all of the others. Enjoy!

* * *

Johanna POV

When I woke up, I noticed that I wasn't in my bed…or in my house for that matter. I was moving, but I wasn't moving. Becky was asleep next to me.

"Becky, wake up!"

"Mmn, what?" She sat up and looked around. "Where the hell are we?"

"I'm not sure…" I looked around a little. There was nothing but us and a few crates. "Oh my God," I gasped. "We're in a VAN! We're in the back of a van! We've been kidnapped!"

We pounded on the metal sides of the van, screaming, "Let us out!"

"Keep it down back there!" A voice from the front yelled.

"We have to do something!" Becky whispered. "Do you have you're phone?"

I always had my phone with me, in case something like this happened. It never leaves my pocket. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone. The screen was black. "No good," I told her. "The battery's dead."

"Now what do we do?" Becky asked.

We felt the van screech to a stop and heard one of the doors close.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do." I licked my lips. "I'll attack our kidnapper and you run for help."

Becky nodded. As soon as the back opened, I lunged at him. I got him on the ground and starting hitting him. "You rotten no good, son of a-" I looked at the person I was hitting just a minute ago. "Oh my God…Sterling?"

I got off of him. He got off the ground and brushed himself off.

"That was…interesting."

"I'm so sorry, Sterling. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have-"

"We'll talk about this later."

"No, I have to know _now_."

Becky pushed the van door open a little. "Is Darren with you by any chance?"

Darren POV

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the van when I heard Sterling's voice.

"Darren! Your girlfriend wants you!"

I opened the door and went to the back. Sterling was standing with Johanna. Becky was waiting for me. Becky looked confused…and scared.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Everything," She answered plainly. "You kidnapped us?"

I glanced over at Sterling, not knowing what to say. I finally spoke. "Uh…yeah, it would seem that way."

"Why? Why would you do this?" Becky lowered her voice. "Does anyone even know where we are?"

Sterling stepped in. "No," He sighed. "No one knows about this."

"What?" Johanna squeaked. "No one knows WHERE we ARE?"

"That's not true," I told Sterling. "I left the note for Mr. C, remember?"

"Oh, right." Sterling paused. "Well," He said, opening up the back, "Everyone back in the van."

"Sterling, wait."

"Yes, Johanna?"

"First, you have to explain what's going on."

Sterling sighed, probably out of frustration. "Get in the van and Darren will explain everything to you."

Becky and Johanna looked at each other and climbed into the van. Sterling walked over to me. He patted me on the shoulder saying, "Good luck explaining that we're vampires."

"Gee, thanks." I mumbled and Sterling walked up to the front. I climbed in with them and shut the doors. I felt the van's engine start. I looked up at Becky and Johanna, who were waiting for me to talk. I cleared my throat.

"Well," I paused. "Uh…"

"What's going on?" Winship asked.

"Maybe I should begin with…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Sterling and I….are vampires.

I became a vampire a while ago. My friend, Steve, and I went to see this freak show in town. When we went, Steve recognized someone from one the acts as a vampire. So, Steve went to ask if the vampire would make him one too. Steve was turned down because he had 'bad' blood. Later on I stole the vampire's spider, Madam Octa because I love spiders. It's a weakness, really. Anyway, I was at my house showing off the spider to Steve. We tried to do one of the acts that the vampire had, but when my sister barged in, Madam Octa bit Steve and poisoned him. I was desperate for the antidote. Steve was my friend. I went back to the vampire and demanded that he cured Steve. The vampire wanted only one thing in return…"

"What did he want?" Becky whispered.

"An assistant," I told her. "Me. He made me a half vampire and his assistant. After faking my death and digging me up, we ran into Steve again. He knew about me being a vampire. Steve had always wanted to be a vampire, but he was turned down. He swore that he would hunt me and my vampire mentor. Sterling became a vampire for his own reasons."

"So," Winship began. "What do you need us for?"

I hesitated. Was now the right time to tell them, or should I just wait? The van screeched to a sudden stop. We were jolted forward and I ended up on…

"Becky?" I felt my face heat up. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled. "For what?"

"For…falling on you," I whispered.

"It's alright, Darren." Becky said. "I don't mind."

I got off of her and pounded the side of the van, yelling, "Are you TRYING to kill us, Sterling? There aren't any seatbelts back here 'ya know!"

The doors opened. Sterling was standing there, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry." He crossed his arms. "Next time I won't stop to let you all up front." He smiled. "Now hurry up. The light is going to turn green."

~*~

Johanna POV

We were all up in the front now. It was a little tight, but I didn't mind being crushed up between my best friend and Sterling.

"Hey Darren, I'm starving." Sterling said without taking his eyes off the road. "Grab our snack, will you?"

Darren pulled out a small container and pulled out a piece of…

"My pizza!" Becky yelped. "You're kidnappers _and_ thieves!"

"Well sorry, but Sterling didn't have any money and we wanted pizza." Darren smirked. "Luckily there was some in the fridge." Darren handed the pizza to Sterling, who devoured it.

"It's really good pizza." He said as he finished it.

"It is," Darren agreed taking a bite into his own piece. "I'm sorry. Did you want some?"

"Is there any left?" I asked, doubtful.

"Uh…" Darren reached into the container. "There're two pieces left. Here,"

Darren handed me and Becky a piece.

"Thanks," I then took a bite. It was cold, but when you're hungry, you don't really care."

"Where are we?" Becky asked.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Sterling told us.

"And where would that be?"

"To the Cirque Du Freak," Darren answered. "Hopefully we'll be safe there."

"What do you mean by safe?" I asked.

"We're here." Sterling said as he put the car into park. "Aw, shit, he beat us."

Darren POV

"Who?" I asked, nervous. "Is it Steve?"

"No, worse!" Sterling said, pointing.

Mr. Crepsley was walking towards the van. He did NOT look happy. He had that look he gets right before he gives me a long talk about whatever I did wrong.

"Wait here with the girls," I told Sterling, opening the door. "I'll take the heat from him."

I got out and walked up to him. He glared at me.

"Look," I began. "I know we shouldn't have brought them here, but they're in danger and so are we."

Mr. Crepsley sighed and scratched his scar. "We will discuss this later." He smiled. "Let us get situated first. I have already cleared things with Mr. Tall. You, Sterling, and Evra will share a tent. The girls will sleep in someone else's tent."

"I'll go get them."

~*~

I pulled back the tent flap and quietly entered. If I knew Evra, he'd be sleeping right now. Back when I practically lived at the Cirque, we'd take naps during the day or whenever we needed one. Unfortunately, Evra wasn't asleep and he was completely freaked out. It was almost like when I first "moved in" with him.

"Whoever you are, you picked the wrong tent to wander in to."

"Evra, it's me,"

"…Darren?"

The snakeman climbed out of his hammock and walked over to me. He and I were only a few years apart in age, but being a half vampire, I didn't age at the same rate he was. He smiled. "It is you," He hugged me tightly. "It's really great to see you again,"

"Great to see you too," I gasped. "Evra…too tight,"

"What? Oh, sorry, Darren," He released me. "So, what brings you back to the Cirque Du Freak?"

"Well, that's the thing, I-"

"Darren!" Sterling and the girls came into the tent. "We were looking all over for you."

"You just, like, disappeared." Becky paused. "I missed you."

"Who are they?" Evra asked. "And who is she?" Evra walked over to Becky. She smiled at him and he smiled back. I couldn't believe it! Evra cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Evra Von."

"Von…what?" Becky asked him.

"Just plain Von."

"My name's Becky."

"That's a beautiful name," Evra sighed. "Becky…"

I coughed. "And this is Sterling and Johanna."

"But you can call me Winship." Johanna told him.

"It's nice to meet you all," Evra winked at Becky. It was so obvious. I probably wouldn't have minded, but Becky giggled. She _giggled_. It was a clear sign that they liked each other.

"Alright," I turned towards Sterling, Winship, and Becky. "Everyone out. I want to talk with Evra…_alone._"

They left. I looked Evra in the eyes. "What you just did, so not cool."

"What did I DO?" Evra asked innocently.

"The cute one that you winked at…" I took a deep breath so I wouldn't scream at him. "That's my soul mate."

Evra look almost as if he were afraid of me. "Oh my god, Darren, I-I'm so sorry i-i-if I had known I-"

"Don't let it happen again." I felt my belly growl. Sterling had planned on having two pieces of pizza each, but we gave the girls our second slices. "When's dinner?" I asked.

~*~

Johanna POV

I sat between Sterling and Becky. There were many people (and freaks) there. Bowls of a warm, soup-like liquid were passed around. It was surprisingly good. As the night went on, everyone went to bed, except for me, Becky, Sterling, Darren, Evra, and .

"Alright," sighed. "I think it is time that we tell the girls who they are. Darren, would you like to do the honors?"

"N-No, that's alright," Darren stammered.

"Sterling?"

"N-Nuh uh," Sterling said. "Maybe it's best if you tell them."

"It all started 700 years ago…" He began a long story about the fight between the vampires and vampaneze and their struggle. It was amazing. He explained it with so much detail. "So now there is a threat of a vampaneze Lord. There is only one way there can ever be peace between the two groups."

"How?" I whispered.

"You."

"What?" I gasped. "How can it be us? Y-You must have the wrong girls. We can't POSSIBLY be the ones. I mean, we aren't even vampires."

"You do not have to be." paused. "All you have to do is agree."

"Agree?" Becky asked. "Agree to what?"

"To being our mates," Sterling breathed.

I couldn't believe it. We technically hadn't even dated ONCE and they were asking us to be with them FOREVER. Sterling was the only one I'd want to spend eternity with.

"Alright," I smiled. "I agree."

"Becky?"

"Well…." Becky looked over at Darren. Darren smiled sweetly at her. He reminded me of a puppy on adoption day-innocent and wanting to be loved. "Okay."

stood. "Boys, come here," Darren and Sterling listened. "Now give me your wrists, both of you," Using one of his nails he slit their wrists.

Sterling POV

I tried not to show that it hurt, but it did. I watched my blood slowly seep from the huge mark had made. I glanced over at Darren, who was, also, apparently holding in a cry of pain.

"Girls, may I have your wrists as well?" They allowed the vampire to make slits in their wrists.

"Hey," Darren whined. "Their cuts are smaller."

"Oh, shut up," snapped. "I did not want to harm them further than I had to." He cleared his throat. "Now, Johanna and Becky, allow Sterling and Darren to press their cuts against yours."

I took Johanna's wrist. I suddenly realized something. "But, won't that make them half vampires?"

"No," said. "It's complicated, but if a vampire attempts to blood their soul mate, they will not become vampires, but they will be emotionally bonded. The bond, however, should not set in for a few months."

That was a relief. I wasn't ready for Johanna to be blooded. I put my cut on Johanna's, allowing my blood to flow into hers. There was a terrible burning pain, but I tried not to show that it hurt.

"Alright, you may stop now." told us.

I pulled my bleeding wrist away from Johanna's.

"Here," I spit into my hand and dabbed some onto Johanna's cut. The scratch healed in less than five seconds. I rubbed some spit on Becky's cut too, since Darren wasn't a full vampire yet.

"In a few months I will personally teach you how to fight as one with your soul mate. It is late. Becky and Johanna you will sleep with Truska in her tent. Darren and Sterling, you two will have to sleep with Evra, as long as he does not mind."

Evra smiled. "Not at all. It'll be nice to have some non-reptilian company for once. It gets really lonely in my tent sometimes and all I have are my snakes." He paused. "D-Don't get me wrong, I love my snakes."

Darren smiled. "I know Evra." He yawned.

"Everyone rest. We will stay her for a day or two then head out." told us.

~*~

Darren POV

Sterling wanted his own hammock. To be honest, I didn't mind sharing a hammock with Evra. We were too tired to care. As soon as I climbed in and covered up, I fell into a deep sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

Becky POV

It had happened so fast. It was all so strange, but I didn't mind. I've always wanted to say that my boyfriend is a vampire. Now I can.


	6. Latenight Hunt

Love is Forever Part 6

* * *

Darren POV

"Darren, wake up."

I opened my eyes and yawned. "Sterling?" He was standing there, wearing only a pair of shorts and a white undershirt. "What do you what? I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm thirsty and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

Thirsty…blood. Right.

"Yeah, I'll come. Hold on," I climbed out of the hammock, being careful not to wake Evra. He HATED it when people wake him up, even if it's an accident.

We left the tent and went into the nearby woods. If I had to drink human blood, I would. It was pitch black out, but that wasn't a problem for two vampires. After an eternity of walking, Sterling stopped.

"I think I hear something," Sterling looked over at me. "Stay here."

"But-"

"Stay," He said firmly. Sterling disappeared into the darkness.

I leaned up against a tree and waited for his return. Sterling was always giving me orders. Most of the time, I don't mind, but ONE is enough. Well, Sterling was more like that older brother who told you what to do. It's only when he's in a bad mood that the true older brother side comes out. I was snapped out of my venting session by a loud scream.

"That sounded like…" My eyes widened as I heard the scream again. "Sterling!"

I ran through the darkness trying to find the vampire. Weaving in and out of trees, some of the branches snagged me, making cuts and scrapes. I didn't care. There was a clearing. Lying in the middle of the clearing was Sterling. I knelt down next to him. His white undershirt had been stained red by a huge open wound just below his chest.

"Darren," He whimpered.

"Sterling, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know," Sterling coughed. "I…remember being attacked and…dark blue eyes…"

Dark blue eyes, I thought.

"Get out of here," Sterling told me.

"No, I'm staying here. I'm not going to leave you. What if he comes back to finish you off?"

"You stubborn little…"

Johanna POV

My eyes snapped open and I sat up.

"That was a weird dream…" I said to myself. It had felt so real.

Becky woke and looked over at me. "What's wrong?"

"I just had this dream. Sterling got stabbed or something…" I pulled back the cover and stood. "I'm going to got check on him."

"I'll come with you just in case," Becky sighed.

We left our tent and walked over to the boys' tent. I pulled back the flap quietly. If they were in there, I didn't want to wake them up. "Oh no," I gasped. "They're not here! Oh my god, what do we do?" I asked Becky.

"There's only one thing we can do," She answered.

~ * ~

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Becky. "I don't want to bother him…but, then again…" I knocked on the door. The owner of the Cirque, Mr. Tall I think it was, answered. "I hate to bother you, but is here?"

"Yes, one moment," The man disappeared and, not even a minute later, came to the door.

"Oh, it is you," He sighed. "What is wrong?"

"Sterling and Darren aren't in their tents." I told him. "I had a dream that Sterling was stabbed in the woods and Darren was with him."

He considered this for a moment before saying, "Come,"

~*~

Darren POV

I sat next to Sterling. Earlier I had taken my shirt off and pressed it against the wound to try to stop the bleeding, but it didn't work. Sterling had lost a TON of blood and I was starting to loose hope. "Come on, Sterling," I said quietly. "You know what'll happen if you die now, please," The luck of the vampires must have been with us. In the distance I heard someone calling for us. Faintly, but enough that I could hear it.

"Over here!" I yelled.

Johanna POV

I ran towards Darren's voice. The woods looked familiar. It was like Déjà Vu. The sun was slowly beginning to rise as I came to the opening surrounded by trees. In the center, I found Darren sitting next to Sterling. I knelt down next to Sterling. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

"What happened?" I asked Darren, not looking away from Sterling's face.

"He was attacked." He answered. "We don't know by whom, though,"

examined Sterling's wound. He shook his head. "He should be alright. The wound is bad and he is unable to heal it fully on his own." He pulled Sterling's shirt up and rubbed some of his spit into the gash. "This should speed up the healing."

Sterling's eyes opened and he blinked a few times. He looked up at me and smiled. "You're here."

"Of course," I smiled back. "How are you feeling?"

"Lightheaded," He answered weakly.

"This will help, then," told him, handing him a bottle of blood.

Sterling POV

I grabbed the bottle from him and drank. My strength gradually returned as I finished it. Johanna was standing next to me. She looked so beautiful with the sunrise behind her…

"Sterling?" Johanna's hand brushed the side of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Mm-hm," I answered. "I'm just fine,"

She smiled that perfect smile and then stood and faced .

"I dreamt that Sterling was stabbed," Johanna paused. "And he really was,"

sighed. "Yes. Remember earlier how you and Sterling shared your blood."

"That's what we did?" Johanna asked. She sounded like she was surprised.

"Yes. There is a more accurate term, but basically you gave him your blood. That linked you emotionally and physically. I was not expecting for it to happen so soon."

"English, please?" Becky asked confused.

"You and your soul mates can feel each others' emotions when you want or need to. You can also see what is happening to each other, as Johanna saw that Sterling was hurt and needed help."

"So, we'll all be able to do it?" Johanna asked.

"Eventually, yes," told her. "You will all be fully capable of doing it in a few months." He stood. "I have to go now. You know, the sun…"

"Of course, Mr.C," Darren answered.

"We will leave tonight. Meanwhile, you should work on getting a less suspicious looking ride." quickly disappeared.

"Chevy dealership anyone?" Darren laughed.


	7. Preparations

Love is Forever Part 7

* * *

Johanna POV

You would think that getting a car would be easy. If it was just me and Becky, we would have had the car in less than thirty minutes, but with the guys…

"It should be neon green!" Sterling yelled at Darren.

"No way! It should be yellow! Everyone knows yellow is the best color!" Darren shouted back.

"Is not!" Sterling hissed, getting in Darren's face.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is-"

"Shut up! You're BOTH giving me a headache!" Becky screamed. "Besides, is it really THAT important? It's just a fricking car! Why can't you two agree already?!?!"

Sterling and Darren growled at each other.

"This is going to take a while," I sighed. I looked over at Becky. "At least we agreed on a Camaro without argument."

"Maybe they'll tire themselves out," Becky scoffed. "Or maybe they'll just agree with each other,"

"I doubt it…"

They continued to argue over the color, until I decided to put an end to it.

"We'll flip a coin."

I tossed it up into the air.

"Tails!" Darren called.

"Head!" Sterling said just as the coin hit the blacktop.

Tails.

"Yes!" Darren smiled.

"No fair," Sterling snapped. "Best two out of three,"

Becky POV

I thought it was hopeless. We'd be here for the next week deciding and agreeing on a color. Then I saw it. Across the lot was a hot pink Camaro. I pointed it out to Winship.

"Alright," Winship began. "Since it's tied, the next toss will decide the color."

She threw the coin one last time and, as soon as it landed, she put her foot over it.

"Well? Who won?" Darren asked.

"It doesn't matter because Becky and I have decided on a color."

"Johanna, I knew you'd see it my way," Sterling said, hugging her. "I love you,"

"We, uh, didn't pick you, Sterling,"

"Johanna," Sterling moaned. "How could you?"

"I win!" Darren said happily. "I knew you would pick me!"

"We didn't," I told Darren.

"Oh," Darren frowned. "So, if you didn't pick me or Sterling, then who…"

I grinned. "We're getting the pink one."

"No," Sterling groaned. "Anything but _pink_."

Darren shuddered. "Please, don't make us get the pink one, please!"

"Sorry, but you two can't agree and we want a pink one, so…"

Darren sighed. "If we agree, we won't have to get a pink one?"

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll have to find out," I told him.

"Fine, we can get a green one," Darren glared at Sterling. "But don't expect me to like it."

"Now that that's settled," Sterling began. "How are we going to pay for it? We couldn't even buy a God damned pizza!"

"Sterling's right," Darren sighed. "We're broke."

"So that's why you stole my pizza," That made sense now.

"You're not going to let that go, are you Becky?"

"No, I'm not," I paused. "So, if we're going to live with you forever, will we go to college?"

"Uh…"

Sterling and Darren looked at each other.

"Unless you want to do it a hundred times over, no,"

I thought about it for a minute. I realized that if I wasn't going to college, I'd have a TON of extra money just waiting in the bank. So did Winship, hopefully.

"Hey, Win, you have a college fund?"

"Yeah, 5th national bank. Why?"

"We're not going to college." I smiled. "Come on."

"We can't drive." She reminded me. "Sterling will have to go."

Sterling moaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," I turned towards Darren. "Can you handle being alone?"

"Yes, I'll behave myself,"

"Good," I got into the van with Sterling and Winship and it drove off.

~ * ~

When we got back, we noticed that one of the salespeople was showing Darren the Camaro they had out front. He was sitting in the front seat, both hands on the wheel. He looked good in the front of a Camaro. As we parked, Darren came over to us. "Well? How'd it go? Did you get the money?"

I shut the van's passenger door and walked around the front. I leaned back against the hood.

"Yes, we should have enough for the car and maybe a few extra things." Sterling answered.

I don't know _how_ Darren and Sterling could have possibly gotten past all that legal paperwork to buy it, but they got the car. It was neon green with black leather seats. Luckily for us, it wasn't summer. The back windows were tinted so all of us could travel during the day. Sterling and Johanna sat up front and Darren and I sat in the back. I wasn't exactly sure how we were going to comfortably fit six people in a five passenger car, but we'd have to. Sterling dropped me and Johanna off at the mall.

"4:30." Sterling told us. "Be waiting for us at the door."

"Yes, Sterling," Johanna smiled.

"Take this with you," Darren said, handing me a wad of cash.

"Gee, have enough for yourselves?" I asked flipping through the bills. That was a lot of money he just handed me.

"We have plenty." He reassured me.

"So where are you two going?"

Sterling had already driven off.

Johanna POV

I split the money evenly with Becky–a 1,000 for me, 1,000 for her, and there was some left over. Since we plan ahead (unlike guys) we agreed to use the left over money to buy other supplies for our "trip". Out of common sense I knew the boys hadn't even once considered buying food for us.

We hit just about every store in the mall, keeping in mind that we couldn't bring a lot with us. Unlike other people, Becky and I thought about practicality instead of beauty. No high heels and only comfortable clothes. But we _did _get some cute outfits. We were in a fitting room and she was trying on a black and red striped sweater.

"Remember when we were younger and we took those self defense classes, Becky?"

"Yeah, I remember that," She said, pulling her arms through. "We were pretty good as a team,"

"Something tells me that those classes are gonna pay off,"

"Me too," She pulled it off and put it back on the hanger.

"Keeping this one?" I asked as she handed it to me.

"Yeah," Becky answered as she put her own shirt on. "If it gets cold, I don't want to freeze."

I pulled out my cell phone. 4:27.

"Sterling's gonna kill us. We're late,"

~ * ~

We waited….and waited….and waited….I pulled out my phone again. 4:52. Becky sighed and put her bags of clothes and stuff down.

Becky sighed. "They said 4:30, so where are they?"

"They're late," I scoffed. "Go figure,"

"Is that….the Camaro?" Becky gasped.

A neon green Camaro pulled up to the curb.

I saw spinning rims and a cool racing stripe down the center of the car. The door opened in the back and we saw a small mini fridge and a set of screens that had a movie showing on them.

"What the fuck!" I shouted as Darren stepped out of the car.

"Hear that Sterling? I told you they would like it!" Darren exclaimed, grabbing Becky's bags. I walked towards the back of the car and sat down. I felt the leather seats, and moved over to the other side of the car. Becky sat down next to me, frowning.

"How much do you think this cost them?" She whispered to me, while Darren was loading Becky and my shopping bags into the trunk.

"Well at least I say about how much Darren? Three or four thousand at the least," Sterling said obnoxiously, chuckling. I snorted and turned my head and stared out the window.

"Aww Jojo baby, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with Becky. Will you forgive me?" He asked in a sweet voice. I just ignored him. I hope he knew how much I hated my name.

"Charna's guts girls, you must have bought a lot of clothes!" Darren said as he sat down in the front seat of the car.

Sterling started driving, eying me from the mirror. I just ignored him and continued staring out the window.

Soon we pulled up to where the Cirque Du Freak was at. Sterling parked the car, and Mr. Crepsley walked towards us.

He glanced at the car. "Nice job boys. Although, I do prefer the color red better than green…"

Darren snickered at opened the trunk, grabbing our bags.

"Okay girls, we leave in three hours. Pack up everything you want to take, and then meet us at the car." Sterling stated, turning off the car.

Beck and I started walking off towards our tent when we heard Mr. Crepsley talk to the boys.

"Where in the world is my coffin going to fit?"

"We can't drag your bloody coffin everywhere! If we got a hearse it would be even more noticeable than this!" I heard Sterling exclaim, making Becky and me chuckle as we walked off towards our tent.

Darren POV

Sterling and I headed back to our tent to pack. To be honest, I was a bit nervous. Is it a good idea to involve humans in the affairs of the undead? I mean, they ARE our soulmates and everything, but what if they get hurt? Or killed? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to Becky.

"Hey guys," Evra greeted. "You came to pack?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm ready when you are,"

"What?" I was surprised. "You're coming with?"

"Of course I am," Evra smiled. "You're my best friend. I'm not going to let you go without me."

"I guess I can't argue with that," I sighed.

"No, no you can't," He punched me lightly on the shoulder.


End file.
